Jump City Angels
by thebestoftherest
Summary: After being told to do an assassination mission the H.I.V.E. Five tire of being Blood puppets so decide to rebel against him to the best of their abilities by becoming super heroes. Watch their trials and hardships protecting their new city. Made with the help of eternal mist.
1. Chapter 1

**Jump City Angels:**

* * *

 ** **Authors notes:****

 **I don't own Teen titans or the H.I.V.E. five they are property of DC comics.**

 **Yes, I am going to continue Civil War. It is that I just want to do some more edits before the new chapter and I am going to try for two stories at once.**

* * *

 **Summary: After being told to do an assassination mission the H.I.V.E. Five tire of being Blood puppets so decide to rebel against him to the best of their abilities by becoming super heroes. Made with the help of eternal mist.**

* * *

 **-Main hanger of the H.I.V.E. academy- 3rd POV.**

There is young teenage girl around fourteen years with the almost white skin with the exception of pink blush mark on her face, she have pink hair shape like horns on either side of her head with a black stripe going on each hair-horn, she have pink almost cat like eyes but one of them was swollen from a black eye. Looking down she is wearing a thick dark purple necklace with a purple circle underneath it, she had quarter cape starting just above her shoulder, she had a long shelve dark purple (almost black) dress that have three buttons down to her waist they stop at a purple v-shape line with connected the top of her dress at her waist. Her skirt was the same collar as her top and reach to the midpoint of her thighs. She have purple and black stripe tights covering up her skinny legs and she black boots with the sole and heel being purple. This is the metahuman known simply as Jinx.

Jinx was walking to the H.I.V.E. academy nurse office nursing a black eye. Why does she has a black eye you may I asked it was because she just went on a super mad ACE of Spades who apparently wasn't being paid so decided to take some of the 'H.I.V.E.' banks, but since all of the royal Flush Gang was under arrest he was alone, and since he was all alone Brother Blood in all his 'wisdom' decided that Jinx would face him alone. Brother also forgot (or didn't care) that ACE was an advance robot made to take on Superman (even if it wasn't successful), the only reason Jinx is alive is that due to her powers lowering his defenses just enough that a junkyard magnet manage to mess with his robotic brain.

"Damn robot," Jinx hissed under her breath. The mission should have been a team mission, Gizmo could have knock it out and save Jinx body all this pain.

As she walked someone came to her, he was a male same age as Jinx, unlike Jinx pale skin he had dark brown skin. He had a green helmet on his head, had a big green eye with two triangle on either side of his eye making it look like his mask had tear duct, his helmet cover all of his head but that one eye and his mouth. The helmet was attach to three rings going around his neck same color as his helmet, the last ring connected to a collar that cover the rest of his neck. He wore a white body suit, there was a symbol that looked like an eye with five eyelashes and a light green iris. He had a green belt around his waist but it seem just to be for show. On either wrist he had light three green bracelets one on top the other until they reach the gloves, the gloves were the same shade of green as the helmet. He wore green shoes with black in the middle and light green for the sole of the shoes. This was See-More.

See-More came to see his leader, "Jinx are you okay?" He asked, seeing her black eyes. Her 'uniform' was all torn up, he knew that robots weren't easy but didn't think this was that bad. He wanted to go but Blood said otherwise. He says she was a big girl and could deal with threats by himself. "What happen, I thought you were sent just to tell a gang member to knock it off." He said, he knew she wasn't the strongest meta that live but how could some random thug give her such a hard time.

"Turns out he was a super powerful robot who didn't like it," Jinx replied dryly, how dare he force her to take that thing out by herself.

"Why didn't the rest of the team get to go?" Gizmo and Billy could have been a great help. Jinx was brilliant and capable but she works better from a distance, and help. Gizmo is one of the smartest people in the world when it came to machines, and Billy can just keep sending clones at the enemy until they summit. That and the rest of the HIVE can fly or teleport.

"Brother Blood thought I could handle it alone, said there was no reason to waste resources getting more people there," She growled. He didn't want her to getting comfortable with her position and wanted her to feel nothing but pain.

"He did what?" He asked, disgusted by his leader order. "You're a brilliant mind but your powers are meant for mid way to long range attacks." He said. He respected her but he and the rest of their team were aware of their weaknesses and strength.

"I know, right?" Jinx shook her head at the situation. Why did Blood hate them so much they did nothing, but help him so he put them in life or death situation how was that fair?

"I will see what we can do." He said, they all had some medical trainings but it didn't help that much. He would have to take her to the med lab maybe although Blood will have no problem holding that over them in the future.

"Thanks," She told him sincerely. She might yelled at him and the rest of the team when they are stupid or lazy but she does reward them when they do things right. It was just a little thing she does to separate herself from Blood.

"Yeah." He said, they never show their better parts on mission. They needed to live the roles they were raise for, but that doesn't mean their more of them.

Jinx leaned back and sighed. "This sucks." Sometimes Jinx hated her life, she wasn't a fool she knew she was being use but as long as Blood had the chips in her and her friends' heads they could not rebel against him in any meaningful way.

"Really, it looks like you had a nice night." He joked wanting to lighten the mood. He figure that he should make his leader feel better.

"No, I mean life here sucks," She corrected. She didn't mind if she did this mission once but she knew that another like this would happen again.

"Yeah, but who else would takes us in we're freaks." They all came here since they were specials metahumans without having another choice in the matter. They had no family except for the one they found through Brother Blood.

"I guess you're right," She replied. She hated this she had the skill that would keep herself and her friends feed and happy for life but couldn't as long as they were hurting to feed Brother Blood ego.

He got an unfrozen ice pack before using freeze vision on it and helping place it on her sore eye. "Here you go." He offer to his crush and leader.

"Thanks," She gave a weak smile. She sometimes found her friends annoying and cowardly but they were the only friends she had in this world.

"Okay lay down we need to do a medical scan." Each medical bed had a scanner to see if anything was broken or not. It was one of the more advance technology that See-More easily saw.

She laid down, laying her arms next to her.

Half a metal ring appear moving over her body and started to scan her body while it was making full body copy of her on the screen, starting with her bones crack but not broken, then muscles, then her skins and finally clothes. Having a picture of her that can be looked at on multiple layers.

"Better then I feared," He told her. See-More was glad it was something that could just heal itself just need a day or two of rest.

"But worst than it should be allowed." She said, she hated this life. She didn't mind the rewards but hating living under someone else's terms. She fear one day Blood would push her to fair that she will either get killed because of him or become a monster for him.

"You're alive. That's what matters," See-More told his friend. Although he doesn't remember any one from the academy. The only people who left were thoose who graduate Mammoth and Private (lieutenant now) H.I.V.E. .

"For today." She said, "Oh, which reminds me if you use the medical scans to looked at me naked again you might have an 'accident' in your future." She said. Jinx knew that her most of her team mate (sans the new comer Angel) were teenage boys and teenagers were hormonal moron.

See-more gave her a sheepish smile. That wasn't untrue of what he could do.

"That goes double for Gizmo." She said, knowing exactly what kind of men were a part of her team. She also knew where to hit them where it hurts the most.

"Got it," He laughed. The last time the midget try that she blew up all his video game system in front of Gizmo eyes.

She held the ice pack up, "Mind telling me what the others were doing while I was away."

"Training," he shrugged. They only able to do so much while here, afraid of what Blood or H.I.V.E. Headmistress would do if he got caught.

"Did Mammoth finally kill Gizmo?" There was a bet about who and when Gizmo will be kill.

"Not yet," he laughed. "Then again he no longer goes to the academy he graduate remember?"

"Still he better hurry up, my money is he is going to get kill in June." She said, it was also a rule that if you kill the person you're out of the bet.

"My bet is July," See-More grinned. He felt that with all the explosion off the Fourth of July would be the perfect opportunity for a gunshot.

"I know, have any new comer join the dead pool?" She asked, since they all had a pool for who would die and when.

"Angel but she haven't choose a month for someone else so it doesn't count," He replied. They needed to put the bet on someone else before they could get bet on.

"Shame, I been wanting to get someone else to bet on I been betting on Gizmo for the past three years." She said.

"One day. One day," He teased. They knew they were mess up but didn't really care.

"He did put a pretty penny on you in this month." She said, they did it all the times even if it did cause conflict between the students.

"Jokes on him. I'm planning on living to one hundred and one," he smirked. He doubt it would happen but a guy could dream couldn't he.

"Hopefully not I put my money on you not making it past ninety." She said, wanting to be friendly, it wasn't likely but if it did she would get a billion dollars. The longest odds there is but a huge payoff.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She chuckle until her ribs started to hurt, "Ow." she said, rubbing her sides. "Hurts to laugh." She would have a hard time sleeping tonight.

"I'll steal you some painkillers," he offered. They wouldn't get in trouble for getting caught if found out but no harm if they get away with it.

"Thank you." She said, she hated them since they were kinda large but since they help with pain she force them down her throats.

He left to get them. Leaving Jinx all alone without anyone to talk to.

She reach for the remote wanting to watch a little television as she wait. Something to distract from the pain.

She flipped though channels until she stopped on a news about a super hero team stopping a bunch of villains. "Should be good for a laugh," She shrugged, she wonder what the public see in these guys.

One of the heroes got an interview from Plastic man, "Hello there Plastic man mind if I asked a few questions." The reporter asked. It was a red head woman in a suit clearly trying to look professional with money than skills.

"Sure you can," He grinned at her. He was always such an attention hog and love the attention he got.

"Can you tell me what your thoughts about the recent rise in crime among young people?" She asked. Jinx wonder what city it was, then again she have heard that but when she was original told it was a good thing.

"It's rising?" He asked. He was kinda of a moron is what Jinx thought of the stretchy superhero.

"Yes, especially with meta human and we want to know about a super hero point of view of this." She said extemporaneous. Figuring someone who fight crime would have a good idea about this and if not still get views without extraneous amount of research.

"Umm. Ask Batman?" He suggested.

"He doesn't do interviews." She said.

"Right..." he sighed. "I hope those criminals get arrested so they can get mental help and redeem themselves."

"Have you add any history with criminals before becoming a hero?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes I have." He said, Jinx was confused since Plastic man was normally a blabber mouth.

"Can you elaborate?" She asked clearly less than satisfy by his response.  
"Criminals always think it's the easiest, funnest path. But it's not. In the end you wind up alone and miserable," he said darkly. Clearly he had something more than he was leading on.

This got Jinx thinking but what choice does she have she only had the academy and no one else would want her. As she was thinking this the door open, it was See-more.

"Hey," She greeted him dully. The news report wasn't cheering her up as much as she originally wish it did.

"I got you your painkillers." The eye power villain said wanting to help her out. It was a slow night so both Blood and the Headmistress were in too good a mood to keep tracks of the drugs.

"Thanks," She downed them. She hate when she took them, her powers didn't work when drugs and that made her feel so helpless but it stop the pain.

She looked at him, "That looked fun." she said as the drugs started to effect her.

"Just take it easy," He told her before leaving.

The reporter asked one more question, "Do you think young people who stumble can get a better shoot at life?" She asked.

"I do," He confirmed.

Jinx thought it about mumbling due to being sleepy, "That sounds nice, maybe I should try." She said before falling asleep.

* * *

 **To be continue…**


	2. Ch 2: The lady doth protest too much

**Jump Angels 2:**

* * *

 **I don't own HIVE five or most of the characters in this story.**

 **Summary:** **After being told to do an assassination mission the H.I.V.E. Five tire of being Blood puppets so decide to rebel against him to the best of their abilities by becoming super heroes. Watch their trials and hardships protecting their new city. Made with the help of eternal mist.**

* * *

 **The next day.**

Jinx work up alone. She sigh, "Another day." She said, happy to be alive, maybe this day would be better than yesterday.

She made her way down to her first class, glad she arrived on time. She didn't want another training round by herself she would never heal if that happen.

She saw a short bald Caucasian boy, he a green suit that cover up all of his body sans his head. The suit had grey on the sold of his shoes, he had grey rectangle on the back of his hand, he had a metal backpack in the shape of a circle, with a square in the center of his chest with three buttons on the tops of it and a single green square in the center of the bottom of the device. He had what looked like a remote control attach to his stomach with a wire that went up and over his shoulder attach to the backpack. It was the second in command of the team Gizmo.

Gizmo saw this and handed her a pair of glasses, "They allowed you to see and keep your eye cool and protected." While he regularly try to take control of the team from her doesn't mean they were not friends even if the term friend is use loosely.

"Thanks," She put them on. She was glad to help her black eye but maybe she could used it so she wouldn't have to worry about her own blast blinding her by accident.

It was a pink goggles that were cool, "Put them in the fridge while you sleep." He said, they figure they should help each other how they possibly could. They might have their own goals but they would help one another because no one else would.

"Will do," She sat down and got out her books for class. This was just another day in the life at the H.I.V.E. academy as far as the pink hair girl was concern.

She got her first book out, title the 'Actual villainous events of world history'. It was the book about how super villains manage to change the world into what we have here today for good or for ill.

"Should be a fun day," Jinx said sarcastically. She was bored here but stay quiet since this place was dangerous. She and her team had to be the worst if she wanted to survive.

"Now class open to page thirty five, the history of assassins in Europe." She said. The League of assassin was willing to tell some of their history assassinations since no one alive really care other than historians and teachers.

Most of the class groaned, but everyone complied. They knew they were not on top and couldn't do anything about it.

It talked about how the League of Assassin using the Black Plague to poison their political enemies. Jinx notice that the word plague was spell 'pyague', and Ra's name misspelled 'Ro's'.

Curious she began writing the extra letters in her notebook.

The next was an extra U in Lazarus pit, and some if the sentences were off the work a population surpass the population. Getting an u, a, and r. The current spelling was youar. She wondered what the hell was going on. 'Work was pleentiful for the assassins.'

This continued on for a few more paragraphs until her writing spelled out 'youareafreak'.

Jinx eyes widen why did these letters spell out that word, how have she never seen it again.

She clenched her fist and unintentionally used her powers, causing every pencil in the room to break.

The robot teacher glare, "Miss Jinx can you explain your actions today." She said ready to attack if she did something wrong. She would not let this act of defiance go unanswered.

"Just still trying to control my powers," Jinx lied, knowing robots had trouble identifying lies. She didn't want to go through solo training today, At least the goggles cover her eyes so she was most likely safe.

"I will allowed this one time, if you are unable to control your powers you will be force to temporarily were an inhibitor collar during class and you will report to the combat room." She said, when in group the combat room was a great bonding and training but solo it was how much pain can you take until your pathetic enough that Brother Blood will show you mercy.

"Understood," Jinx replied quietly, wondering if she could convince Gizmo to reset the damn robot. Worry that she will go through the train course if something else happen.

Gizmo couldn't, she was made specifically so that if a student mess with her in any way it would active his chip making the one messing with the thing (and any other students in the area ) feel nuisance and want to throw up. He try it once, and have no desire to do so ever again.

After classes were done Jinx met up with the others to hang out.

There is a young man with a thick accent, he was wearing a crimson suit covering all of his body except for the area of his mouth and nose. He had on black goggles with a white line making it looked like his eyes were opening. He had the center of his chest had a white circle with a divide sign with two dots and a line in the middle, the circle had a black ring that separate the white of the logo and the red of the suit. There was a thin almost hairline line around his neck where the mask and suit meet. He had a black belt around his waist line, he had black soles to his shoes. Each arm had a black ring around the arm between hand and elbow. The legs had a thick black ring between the knees and his feet. This was Billy Numerous.

There was another boy this one eyes were red with thick outline and glowing red eyes. He was wearing a dark clothing. He had a mask or hood that kinda made him looked like an owl, Whatever it was connect to his cape that over his neck and shoulders. In the center of his chest above his cape was a single silver circle. He wore a grey suit that cover his body he wore black gloves that had a point on each side on the part of the gloves away from the hands, he wore similar boots but with a metallic sole. He wore black trunks and had a silver belt on his person around his waist. This was Kyd Wykkyd.

There third and most colorful of the mix was there. She was a teenager around Jinx age, she wore a metal hat shape like what her hair could be like. She had glowing yellow eyes. Her outfit was a blue turtleneck scarf, under that was a red shirt that went to her waist with no sleeves, she was wearing a silver belt with a matching circle in the middle of it, and a blue skirt that went to her mid thighs around a foot and a half long. She had red boots that almost went up to her knees and have metal going around her legs above her boots leaving plenty of skin between the metal rings and skirt. She had silver ring around her up arm, and had a metal cuffs like wonder woman around her wrist and forearm. The last bit was that she had snow white wings making her look like her namesake 'Angel'.

"That Blackjack player certainly gave you a shiner." Billy said, knowing how black eyes hurt. Even though he had a cool super power he was far from invincible and was attack regularly when he was force to one body.

"Shut up Billy," She groaned. She was not in the mood to deal with her teammate stupidity today of all day.

"Just telling the honest truth." Billy thought these city gals were so sensitive.

"I just want to rest," She told him. "Been having a shitty day."

"I know Gizmo told us about the tantrum." Billy said figuring she was upset due to the fight yesterday.

She showed her notebook. "Ever noticed how some chapters of the text book how misspelled words? Take the extra letters and put them together and you get some pretty insulting results. This was just this morning's chapter."

"You are a freak, no one wants you, you belong here." Gizmo read, "that last one wasn't too bad." He said.

"Think about it more," Jinx told him. "This is subtle indoctrination."

"It is subliminal messaging. " Gizmo reply. He might have notice that before or not but if he did what good would it do?

"Exactly. We've been unconsciously reading this bullshit for years!" She hissed angrily. A potted tree branch snapped a little way from them due to Jinx power.

"What can we do?" Gizmo said, they had nowhere to go.

"I... I don't know," She shook her head. "I think we all need time to think." Didn't they want a better life than being use by a lunatic who want them to hurt people.

"Good call." Billy said. They didn't have many choice they couldn't explore too far from the academy without pain.

"Regroup later." Gizmo said, determine to make sure his friends getting get in trouble.

Jinx nodded, doing so wishing she could be free.

* * *

 **Later that week.**

The H.I.V.E. Five -as they liked to be called- were called into the office. Apparently there was a mission for them.

Jinx went reluctantly she haven't been wanting to do missions for H.I.V.E. but knew She really didn't have much of a choice. "How may I serve you Brother Blood?" She asked, forcing herself to say with respect instead of disgust.

"I have a mission for the six of you," Blood told them.

"We live to serve." She said, copying one of the messages in their history books.

"Excellent," he smirked sadistically before handing her a sheet of paper. "Here is you're assignment. Do not fail me." He said, if they fail they would regret it greatly.

She looked over, and too her horror it was an assassination mission. They never purposefully kill anyone, there might have been some accidental deaths but never went anywhere to kill someone. Scare and wounded is fine but assassinate.

She was force to leave with everyone, and once they were out of the building she said. "You guys do what you want. But I'm out."

"It not like you can leave your chip will kill you before the first night." See-more said, knowing the risk of doing this.

"Gizmo knows how to remove them," She said plainly. The midget genius told her about it once.

"I know how to turn them off for a little bit, I am an expert in machines not a neurosurgeon." He said.

"Then do I!" She demanded.

"I can't while their in the bodies." That would activate the self destruct button. They want free but not kill themselves in the process.

"Then you have ten hours to figure it out," She said, shoving the mission briefing at him. "Because I'd rather DIE than do this!"

They consider their options, "Where this moral stance came from?" See-More asked.

"I've never wanted to kill anyone," She said truthfully.

"It either him or us." He said, not believing she thinking reasonable.

"Do what you want -I'm going to find a way out!" She took off.

Gizmo looked over the profile on this guy, noticing possible allies his Butler nope, his son unusable, a bunch of models to appear straight nope, Lucius Fox wait a minute. "I think I found something." He said.

"What is it?" See-more asked.

"One of Wayne employees happened to been working on a project for the Gotham bomb squad a special made to disable bombs." He said.

They caught up to Jinx and told her they had a plan.

Jinx thought it over, smiling "I think I can work with that." She said, "Okay."

They all went to the helicopter for what would hopefully be there final mission under Blood.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **KitsuneGodAsashi** **chapter 1 . Jan 12**

 **Uh no. Your no therapist and I'm not angry, I tend to not like Kishimoto's garbage and those that worship him.**

 **"What the H," I don't think that have anything to do with this story.**

 **jster1983** **chapter 1 . Dec 13, 2017**

 **That's good but first they'd have to find a way to get the chips out of their heads first before they turn "Hero".**

 **Patient is a virtue mister or miss Jester1983.**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 1 . Dec 6, 2017**

 **Looking good**

 **Glad you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The procedure

**Jump City Angels 3.**

* * *

 **I don't own HIVE five or most of the characters in this story.**

 **Summary:After being told to do an assassination mission the H.I.V.E. Five tire of being Blood puppets so decide to rebel against him to the best of their abilities by becoming super heroes. Watch their trials and hardships protecting their new city. Made with the help of eternal mist.**

 **Beta by '** **The Lilac Bear' and 'YJ FTW'.**

* * *

 **-At Wayne manor.-**

There was a party going on, until the lights started to flicker.  
"Duck and cover idiots!" Jinx mocked the rich bastards.  
"Party time snot for brains." Gizmo said, using some mini drones to destroy the lighting, he wanted to use the darkness to help them.  
They saw their target attempt to leave the room.  
A laser beam attacked the doorway above him causing rubble to appear blocking mister Wanye exit, "Oh no you don't." Gizmo said.  
"You're coming with us!" Jinx said, back-flipping in front of him.  
The billionaire tried to karate chop Jinx in the side but was grabbed by a flying girl, keeping him still.  
"Take him!" Jinx instructed.  
Angel managed to drag him with a knock out needle, which wasn't easy to do but she managed.  
"Let's go! Double time people!" Jinx wanted to get out of there before the police showed up. Or worse, Batman.  
'He wouldn't help lizard people.' Kyd Wykkyd said with sign language.  
Jinx just shook her head at him and helped drag the rich bastard out of the mansion and into a van they had hot-wired.  
He teleport Wayne, Jinx, Billy, and himself to the van since Angel, Gizmo, and See-More can just fly to safety.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Jinx cheered. Wykkyd then noticed something, signing the words 'who knows how to drive?'  
"Ummm..." Jinx turned around as well, but everyone looked sheepish. Kyd grabbed Gizmo, 'Do you know how to drive?'  
He shook his head. "No..."  
"Can you drive?" Jinx asked their captive.  
"Why would I do that?" Bruce asked.  
"Because we'll kill you if you don't?" Jinx threaten(she wouldn't, but he didn't know that). He tried to escape, but Gizmo got a laser pistol aiming at him.  
"Drive!" Jinx demanded. He reluctantly did so, figuring he would have to see how he could use this to escape. Jinx sat beside him to keep an eye on him. "Faster you rich bastard!"  
Kyd unbuckled Bruce seat belt, signing 'No funny business.'  
"What do you brats want?" Bruce asked. The Hive Five were acting weird; they seemed almost scared.  
"You're going to help us with a little problem. We are tired of H.I.V.E. bossing us around but since they put some obedience chips in us, getting away is hard, you get the drift? Now you get to do some actual charity work." Jinx said.  
"What do the chips do exactly?" Bruce inquired.  
"Make us his 'loyal' subjects and, if we don't obey, we either feel pain, emotional distress, nuisances or some other not so fun stuff." Jinx said(they might explode but she wasn't sure about that).  
"And it will blow off our heads if we run," Gizmo added.  
"You poor things," Bruce was furious that something like that was being done to children.  
"Less talking, more driving." Jinx said not needing anyone pity.  
"How about telling me where we're going?" Bruce sighed.  
"The Wayne industry technological storage area." Gizmo said, causing Bruce to sigh.  
"And make it quick because if we go down, we're taking you with us." She threatens.  
Bruce just shook his head but drove, making a plan every second. She smiled once they got there, "You know the drill open the gate."Bruce did, triggering a silent alarm with a hidden code. Gizmo used a taser on him, knocking him off his feet but not knocking him out, "We got a time limit now before the cops show up." He did it again knocking him out. "Seesh this guy must be some player to take my taser like that." They could use him as a hostage asleep or conscious as long as he wasn't dead.  
See-More kept an eye on their hostage, they would have to see how he took the Taser so well.  
"Make the call," Gizmo told Jinx.  
She quickly grabbed Bruce phone and made the call to Mister Lucius Fox.  
"Hello?" Fox answered, wondering what was going on. Lucius just saw the silent alarm go off at one of Bruce's facilities.  
"Listen up asshole, we got your boss and, if you want him to stay alive, you will do as we say." Jinx said, clearly used to this part of their mission. Lucius frowned, "What are your demands?"  
"We hear you got an anti-bomb nanites. Is that correct?" Jinx asked, knowing she needed to be careful if something happen to them; otherwise they would never be free.  
"That is correct," he replied, wondering what they'd use it for.  
"We want you to activate it; we have some devices we want to remove." She said. If she told the truth they would turn the table on them.  
"I need to know the exact location of the target to activate them," he informed them. "The boys are still in their experimental phase."  
"First things first, can it work on a meta human body?" She asked.  
"Technically, Yes. But they'd have to be monitored for their safety."  
"No monitors." She knew the danger, but if they got caught, the H.I.V.E. will find them and kill them for failure and betrayal. She would have to take chance and, if need be, use Gizmo drones.  
He sighed but agreed.  
"We meet in the basement, no guards." Jinx said knowing that would just be a waste of time. "Bring as much as you can get." She didn't know the amount but figured she would try to get enough for everyone.  
He agreed then hung up to meet them.  
She nodded, "Billy, get our hostage." She said.  
"Yes ma'am!" He picked up Bruce.  
"Keep an eye on him, we can't let him wake up and escape." She said, hoping he understood this completely.  
"Believe me I won't. We could die if he escapes," Billy said to show he understands.  
"We made our choice, we are all in." She said knowing that they could be a bit of cowards if things got rough.  
"Right," he agreed.  
See-More looked at him thinking if they fail they would have to finish the mission.  
'It won't fail. It can't' Wykkyd assures his friend, seeing his concern.  
"Thank you." It wasn't normal for Wykkyd to be optimistic, then again he was used to seeing the world so much darker.  
"Move it people!" Jinx snapped at them.  
Gizmo nodded following behind, setting something up to buy them some time.  
They got to the lab.  
"Gizmo do you think we can do the process when we are awake?" She didn't respect him as criminal, nor a person, but he was their tech support.  
"I don't know. It might be painful," Gizmo warned her.  
"Lego block on bare foot painful or root canal painful or mercy kill painful?" She asked, all were possibilities.  
"Any of them," The small genius sighed as they arrived.  
"Did anyone bring any anesthetic?" She asked, knowing that one of them needed to stay awake to help them escape.  
"Didn't think to," Gizmo told her.  
"There's some here," Fox said, meeting then.  
"Good." Gizmo said.  
"Once the procedure is done you can have your boss back " She said.  
"Alright. Who's the patient?" Fox asked her.  
"We are." She said.  
He found this odd. "Right this way?" He said, uneasy.  
She nodded, "Gizmo make sure Mr. Wayne doesn't wake up early."  
"Got it," he agreed.  
"And we need your bag in Drone mode." She said, it would likely be on stun.  
He did so, hoping this would turn out all right.  
They notice the device was attached to a set of seats for them. "Billy, you can lie him down." She said since he would have to have one body for this to work.  
Billy did, dropping him.  
She checks his pulse again, needing to know that he was alive. Once she was sure these idiots didn't kill them, she turn to face the machine she made her choice.  
"Please lay down," Fox told them.  
They did so, looking at the droid and knowing how much was relying on the little guy.  
Jinx lay down and was put into a deep sleep. She hoped she'd wake up free.  
Once they were all asleep Bruce stood up.  
"I see you're up Mr. Wayne?" He asked.  
"I've been awake the whole time," Bruce replied, disabling the robot. "These kids need help. Brother Blood has placed bombs in their necks and is threatening them with death to work for him."  
"I do wonder what their mission was?" Since that Blood bastard would never allowed them to get their bombs remove especially at the same time.  
"It doesn't matter now," Bruce said. He was thinking what it could be where they after someone or sent here to assassinate someone, "Later."

"Should we go through with the procedure Mr. Wayne?" He asked, not sure how well they could interrogate the six of them without the bat connection coming to the light.

"Yes. Or they'll die," Bruce initiated the procedure.

"I understand Mister Wayne." Lucius said, starting it up. "There is a twenty percent chance of death in simulated trials." He said.

"That's acceptable," Bruce decided, knowing that doing nothing gave a one hundred percent chance of death.

Lucius presses the button to the controls as the nanites enter the criminals' bodies; this is what they ultimately wanted.

The nanites did their job.

The kids started squirming as their hearts started to race.

Bruce hoped they'd be ok.

"They are stabilizing." Lucius noticed one of them was getting worse, "I think we are losing one." He said lowering the nanites, it was Jinx.

"We need to save her!" He started to get to work.

"Lower the density of the nanites flow." He said, Bruce knew that the pressure could be dangerous. He had the control be simples so that even a layman could use it in a pinch.

Bruce did so and hoped for the best.

Her heart beat started to race, "It can't go lower, I think we are losing her." Lucius said, he got a defibrillator ready to try to restart her heart. As he was doing this she flat lined.

He tries to use the defibrillator on her, her legs and arms jerk at this. He did it again causing the same results but her heart wasn't getting up.

"Come on. Stay with us," he tried again.

She flat lined, Jinx of the HIVE five was dead.

"I'm so sorry," Bruce told her, wondering how her friends would take the news.

This would be a horrible day, given to a meta human asylum after their leader and friend die. He could only hope they could move on from this tragedy.

With a deep sigh Bruce put away the defibrillator.  
The procedure was done already. Now he'd let them rest.

The other sleep unaware of their lost or their future rewards.

* * *

 **To be continue…**

 **reviews:**

 **KF fan** **chapter 1 . Mar 7**

 **An interesting concept but you have a lot of little errors.  
My stuff isn't perfect either but you've got a few too many here.**

 **My response: I do try, thank you it is nice when someone gives honest criticism for my work.**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 2 . Mar 6**

 **Will they get out alive?**

 **My response: I don't know although this chapter doesn't end well for one of them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Like the phoniex we will rise

**Jump city angel: Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Summary: After being told to do an assassination mission the H.I.V.E. Five tire of being Blood puppets so decide to rebel against him to the best of their abilities by becoming super heroes. Watch their trials and hardships protecting their new city. Made with the help of eternal mist.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans or the HIVE five their own by DC comics.**

 **Beta by** **awesomenaruto**

* * *

 **In a police ambulance.  
**

The rest of the Hive five woke up on medical beds, in a new room, wearing handcuffs.  
See-more looked around confused knowing someone wasn't there, "Where's Jinx?"  
"Is she gone?" Mikron tried to find her.  
"She must not have made it," Billy said.  
"Jinx..." See-more couldn't believe it.  
They noticed they had inhibitor collars on them, so they couldn't escape.  
"Dammit!" See-more snapped, pulling at it.  
"Calm down, we need to see if there is anything we can use to escape," Mikron said, looking around and taking leadership since Jinx was not there.  
"You're not in charge of us!" Billy snapped at him.  
"Hey, I am the closest thing to a leader," He also was the only member of the original three left so that means he has seniority.  
"You're a twerp," Billy retorted.  
"And you're inbred, so what's your point?" He asked.  
Billy punched him.  
He glared, trying to punch back.  
Billy grabbed him by his head and laughed at his struggle.  
They started to get shocks from the collar.  
"Stop it! Who's doing that?" See-more demanded to know.  
"Must be a new prison system," He said. Who ever had them didn't want them to leave or cause trouble.  
See-more pounded on the door.  
The car started to move, "Great we are going to prison," Angel said. She normally wasn't going to talk, but once the HIVE find them in prison without the chip She and her friends will die.  
Everyone stared at her.  
"You can talk?" Billy gaped.  
"Yes," She answered. She just never had anything to say before.  
"Wow."  
She sighed, "there's got to be a way out." knowing that her wings were held down with bandages.  
Billy tried to muscle the door open.  
"Don't bother, that is reinforced steel, we aren't going anywhere until we get our collars off." Gizmo said, "see if we can get something loose from the chair."  
Billy tried with no success.  
" See-more you help Billy search; me and Kywwkyd will try to free Angel's wings," he said.  
"Got it," he sighed, seeing no way out.  
He tried to rip the bandages off of the only remaining girl on the team.  
"Ow!" She exclaimed.  
"Sorry, but your wings need to be free." She and Gizmo were the only ones who could use (some of) their powers while wearing the collar.  
"I know. I know."  
"Any luck Kyd Wykkyd?" He asked, pulling on the wrapping.  
He shook his head. They were trapped.  
Gizmo kept pulling. "We are dead, we are going to prison. The HIVE agents will find us and kill us as an example to the others," he said, weeping.  
The door opened. "Stop crying!" it was Jinx. She was alive.  
"Jinx, you're alive," Gizmo said.  
He smiled, "Can you get these things off of us?" Gizmo asked.  
"I can try."  
She shot pink energy, freeing them.  
"I'm awesome," She said.  
"Don't let your head swell up," Gizmo told the team leader.  
"Too late!" She laughed.  
"Where's an ice villain when you need one?" He joked.  
"Talk later. Escape now."  
He nodded; he would need to grab onto either See-more or Angel since his backpack was gone.  
Now freed, The Hive five escaped into the night, all wondering what they wanted to do now that they were free. Jinx especially was wondering what she wanted to do with her life.  
Finally, someone dared to ask the obvious question, "So where are we going to go?" Wykkid asked.  
"An abandoned villain lair. I learned of its existence during a mission," Jinx replied.  
"Alright," everyone agreed.  
Once there, they found something to sleep on and everyone rested, wondering what the future held.  
Jinx slept in a hammock she found where she noticed a lot of spare machines parts. She decided she would give them to Gizmo, in the morning.

* * *

 **-THE MORNING-**

Jinx woke up noticing she didn't have any pajamas.  
"What?" She said groggily.  
See-more heard her and asked, "You okay Jinx?"  
She remembered last night. "Ya."  
"Sorry we had to travel light." None of the five had anything personal that couldn't be replaced.  
"I know," she said.  
"We might have to go shoplifting for some new clothes," he stated, wanting to do what he knew.  
"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, thinking of what would happen next.  
He smiled, "I'll get the others up if you want," he suggested.  
"Sure," she said with a sigh.  
He did so, wondering what life with HIVE watching them would be like.  
"I've been thinking," Jinx said suddenly, "we need to get back at the HIVE academy. And what does brother blood hate the most?"  
"Insubordination?" Gizmo asked, thinking, not getting a sign that was the answer she wanted. "The only other thing I can think of is super heroes," the smallest one said.  
"Superheroes," She confirmed with a catlike grin.  
"Jinx did you have an allergic reaction to the anesthetic? Because it sounds like you want us to be super heroes?" Gizmo asked.  
"Why not?" she said.  
"Well, first off, less than two minutes ago we were planning on stealing for, well, everything, and we are basically the complete other end of the spectrum," he explained.  
Angel was laughing at this.  
"But what could possibly piss off Blood more?" Jinx tempted.  
"Do you know how to be a super hero?" Gizmo asked, "I don't and neither does anyone else here."  
"How hard could it be?" She rolled her eyes.  
"If we go out, both the cops and HIVE will hire a sniper and take us out within the week," Gizmo argued.  
"Then we get new costumes, new names," Jinx replied.  
"We need supplies," Gizmo said, "supplies we have to steal."  
"Then we steal that, and then do the hero thing," she shrugged.  
"I will try, maybe we should have a trial run." Gizmo gave in, as a way to get out of this easily.  
"Sure," She agreed, willing to do it with or without them.  
"So what do you want to be called?" See-more asked, wanting to give her a head start.  
Jinx thought about it for a moment. "How about... Lucky?"  
"You sure have a thing for irony don't you." The debatably smartest of the team said.  
"Well what are you gonna call yourself?" She retorted.  
"You're serious?" He looked at her to see that she was, "If I have to, then Gadget." he said, thinking that maybe he should have a robot do his work.  
"Nice," she grinned at him.  
Angel thought about it, "Uriel, the angel of creativity," she said.  
"That's sweet," Jinx told her.  
"Wykkyd, you can be Erebos, the greek god of Darkness," she stated to the dark one.  
He nodded his head silently.  
"Now, what do you losers want?" Gizmo asked, figuring Billy and See-more had to have something of value.  
"I'll be Six Shooter Shooter," He said.  
"How about Eye-spy for me?" See-more tried out.  
"Why not?" Gizmo asked, he didn't didn't want to do all the work but felt he didn't have much choice here.  
"Duh," The one-eyed teen replied.  
"Guess we just need to steal some clothes and some machine parts for me," Gizmo, now Gadget, said.  
Then let's head out one last time in these costumes," Lucky stated, leading the way.  
Gizmo thought about it, "I want a helmet," he declared.  
"What for?" Eye-spy asked him.  
"I need something to protect my head and give me an if with numbskull." The smallest HIVE said.  
"Not worth protecting," Lucky laughed.  
"I'll remember the next time you're falling to your death," Gadget retorted.  
She just winked at him.  
"Okay, where do we start?" Uriel asked.  
"I say we get the parts I need for the costumes," Gadget said. He was thinking that if they started out large, they could get the smaller stuff at their leisure, and if they went in reverse they would just alert the police and make them more likely to react faster to them.  
"Good idea," Lucky said.  
Hoping this place had a good enough lab to supply them, the group left for supplies.  
Uriel and Erebos were going to get the clothing. It was the easiest job since they were the less experienced of the group.  
Lucky was leading the way to a tech facility, while Gadget and Eye-spy followed. Six Shooter was watching their backs.  
"Remember, in and out, no theatrics," Lucky told them seriously.  
"Ya ya ya," Gadget replied, not really caring about what she said.  
She glared at him, while Eye-spy wondered if he would need new goggles.  
"Take down the security system so we can get inside quietly," Lucky told the midget genius.  
He did so, turning off the security camera and putting in a dummy video.  
"Perfect," Lucky gave a cat-like grin. "Now let's not waste any more time," She stated. Then she motioned to Six Shooter and he sent clones in every direction to help carry the heavy stuff.  
"Great," She smirked; this was going great, without a hitch.  
All of a sudden a laser grid appeared in one of the rooms. "Damn, a generator, " he cursed.  
"Can't you disable it?" She asked him.  
"Maybe," He replied, wondering how it got on there in the first place.  
Lucky was frustrated with the situation.  
"Can't you make an explosion? " He asked Lucky.  
"Not without setting off the alarm." She wasn't exactly precise.  
"Give me a minute, " Gadget said, as a spider drone appeared.  
She watched him and hoped he knew what he was doing.  
"Lucky, that isn't mine," Gadget said, looking confused.  
"Shit! Alright, get ready for a fight!" Lucky yelled.  
Eye-spy tried to shoot the drone, but another one came.  
Lucky blew it up, but that didn't help either.  
"It seems to be adapting to our attacks," Gadget said.  
"So it's a learning robot," Lucky frowned.  
"Yes and it seems to have friends," he told her.  
"Six Shooter, we need more of you!"  
Six Shooter tried to stomp them and then dog piled them, but nothing had any effect.  
Then another one appeared and zapped him before Lucky was able to destroy it.  
Unfortunately, even that had no effect and it just recovered from her attack.  
"Dammit," she swore, trying to think of a strategy.  
"Six Shooter, make more and see if we can out number them," she suggested.  
He nodded his head and started duplicating himself until he couldn't duplicate anymore. Even that plan wasn't able to work since more of those bugs came. The only good thing was that they were slower.  
"Hack them or something!" Lucky demanded the little genius as she repeatedly blew up robots.  
"They have one random signal generator," he explained.

"Then let's find it!" She decided.  
"You have no idea how one of these works, do you?" He questioned. "It would take me hours to get all of them."  
"Dammit," she swore again.  
"But I think we can do something, but in order for it to work, we would need to get a lot of them in a small area," He said.  
Lucky started to lure them to one place while they were trying to stun her. Luckily, they couldn't hit her, and she smirked at her luck.  
Gadget smirked, grabbing a tool and smashing them while they were confused, while Lucky just laughed at what he was doing.

"We have to be quick before they realize what is happening," Gizmo stated, since back up could come at any minute.  
She nodded and they quickly left with their loot.  
Eye-spy smiled at all the shiny toys they now had.  
"Victory!" She laughed.  
Eye-spy looked over the parts, "Let's see if they have any lenses for me," He said, since they knew that his eyes were specials.  
"Any luck?" She asked him.  
"I think so, but some of this tech looks familiar somehow," he said.  
"How so?" She asked him.  
"I think it might have been something I saw at the academy, maybe?" He replied, not entirely sure since he wasn't their tech guy.  
"Gadget?" She looked at the midget.  
He looked at it, going from barely interested to staring at it intensely, "That's HIVE tech," he replied, wondering how he didn't notice it before.  
"Why is it at STAR Labs?" Lucky wondered.  
"I don't know," Gadget answered, "it's not like any major HIVE tech was stolen," he continued. Thought he would've suggested his backpack, but this was in no way similar to his bag.  
"We'll have to look into it," she decided.  
"Ya ya," he said. "Where are the other two?"  
"We'll have to find them," Lucky told him.  
"Okay, have fun wearing a jacket," he teased.  
She stuck her tongue out at him in reply, while Six Shooter stayed behind to see if they had any weapons for him.

* * *

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 3 . Apr 20**

 **Uh oh**

 **I hope it got you.**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 1 . Apr 20**

 **The H.I.V.E. Five were hilarious on tv!**

I've noticed that on the Teen Titans show, a lot of people are stronger than their comic counterparts:  
-The Killer Moth in the comics is the most ineffectual of the Ineffectual Sympathetic Villains, with a completely ridiculous, ill-fitting costume that looks like it was put together by a colorblind man. Here, he has an army of genetically modified bugs at his command, has a cool half-man, half moth hybrid look, and takes out the Teen Titans like they're nothing. Despite this, he's still the series' Butt-Monkey when it's revealed that his teenage daughter, Kitten is the one who runs the show. However, he is by far the coolest incarnation of Killer Moth.

-This series just succeeded in creating the most badass Robin incarnation in the history of DC Universe. Instead of being the comic relief sidekick to Batman, he's the leader of the Teen Titans, and a martial arts master. Having been trained by Batman his whole life really toughened him up, and that's what this series is getting at. He's so badass in fact, that there have been multiple instances of him putting up a better fight than his superpowered teammates.

-Dr. Light was nothing but a perverted weakling who couldn't even beat a bunch of kids in the comics. In this show, he takes the Teen Titans with ease. He is still without a doubt one of the least threatening villains, but he's powerful.

-Kid Flash counts. In most incarnations, the writers have to work around his story-breaker power of Super Speed. Here, they take it and use it to his full extent, and he spends most of the episode running circles around the Hive Five. The only way they manage to bring him down is by tiring him out, and that takes a long time.

-There, Aqualad is a water-bending Atlantean cop who was lusted after by Raven and Starfire (for one episode, at least), can summon nearby aquatic wildlife when in his element (up to and including whales), and has an understated amount of Super Strength (he's torn his way through the Titan Tower's front door, ripped off robot arms, and toppled pillars underwater). Not too bad considering he was written out of the original Teen Titans comic book because the writer thought he was useless.

-Raven as well. In the comics, she can simply teleport, heal other people, and sense other's feelings (nothing actually useful during a fight). Here, she uses telekinesis, can fly, knows sorcery, etc.

-The Madame Rouge in the comics, after a short tenure as a recurring villain, she winds up killed off for real and a source of guilt for Beast Boy. Here, her powers (stretching, Human Shifting) are greatly upgraded, making her an unholy fusion of Reed Richards and the T-1000. Nothing hurts her, except heat, and she just has to take a second to shapeshift into an undamaged form. The episode with Hot Spot alone being hunted by her makes her almost Nightmare Fuel, an implacable threat that can come from anywhere, look like anyone, and can't be held back for long even when your power is her Kryptonite Factor, and when she returns to battle Kid Flash, she's every bit as badass. He runs circles around the H.I.V.E. Five and looks so good doing it then she shows up and it's a whole 'nother story, able to shift fast enough to actually stretch out to grab Kid Flash when he's looking like a yellowy blur and then proceed to lay down a beatdown.

 **My response: Thank you, I like the show as well.**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 2 . Apr 20**

 **Adaptational Super Power Change-Jinx has the ability of manipulating probability instead of magically commanding various natural elements and magical/mystical energy just like her comic book counterpart.**

Adaptational Intelligence-Not by much, but Mammoth actually was even stupider in the comics, while in Teen Titans, despite still being dumb, at least he is smart enough to speak like a normal person.

Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, Gizmo II, Billy Numerous, & Private Hive were created exclusively for the Teen Titans show.

Adaptational Attractiveness-Gizmo went from a bald adult dwarf to a short boy.

Age Lift-Gizmo was originally a diminutive adult rather than a young boy. Though a Ret-Canon later established this Gizmo was the son of the original Gizmo.

 **My response: I didn't know that, amazing I hope they put them in the comics one day.**

 **rmarcano321** **chapter 3 . Apr 20**

 **Bruce Wayne finally shows up!**

Jinx is an evil counterpart to Raven; both use dark magic, both have issues with their abilities, but where Raven (mostly) keeps them under control, Jinx seems to think that she's supposed to be as 'bad' as her powers are.

Mammoth is an evil counterpart to Cyborg (Big guy who's a Big Eater) and Beast Boy (The team's muscle).

Gizmo is an evil counterpart to Cyborg in practice and Beast Boy in personality. Like Cyborg, he uses technology to fight his enemies, while he's an immature jokester like Beast Boy.

Expy-Kyd Wykkyd's design and general demeanor makes him similar to Batman.

Expy-See-More is a composite of Cyclops and Tri-klops.

Expy-Billy Numerous is a lot like Multiple Man from Marvel Comics X-Men.

 **My response: Interesting idea, and good points.**


End file.
